Time-of-flight (TOF) depth mapping is a known approach for constructing a three-dimensional (3D) virtual model of a scene or subject. Encouraged by ever-improving digital-imaging technology and the availability of low-cost pulsed illumination, this approach is now used in applications ranging from aircraft navigation to robotics to video gaming, for example. Despite such broad applicability, the cost of conventional TOF depth mapping systems increases sharply with available depth resolution, particularly in the one-to-ten meter depth range. At these distances, the resolution may be affected by subject motion, and, by parallax error when non-optically aligned detectors are employed.